


Truth will out

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confession, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: In the aftermath of Reign's capture, Kara tells Lena everything in an effort to win her trust back.





	Truth will out

"We need to talk. Now." Kara then pressed send. After Lena had revealed their broken trust, she knew her time was up to save their friendship. She had to tell her everything now. Lena had made Kara realize she had been making a string of terrible mistakes. After all where was this rage when Oliver Queen revealed he possessed Kryptonite? Of course evil Kryptonians existed and she and Clark alone would not always be enough to stop them. 

More than anything, she did not want to lose Lena, after risking everything to prove her innocence many times over. The difference here was Kara expecting the world to be in her control, and Lena to always listen to her. That was not realistic. Of course she could not have taken Sam to her, when she didn't even know how the DEO would react. 

Everything she had been screaming for the last week seemed so out of character, like someone stashed Red Kryptonite in her oatmeal. It was up to her to figure out why. 

 

Lena arrived at Kara's apartment, a little frightened. 

"Good news never starts with "we need to talk." What's wrong, Kara?....Kara you're kind of scaring me..." Kara was staring at her, in the dark. 

"Lena...I'm Supergirl." She then in one powerful motion, tore her shirt open to reveal the costume underneath. 

Lena could only stare in astonishment, and fury. "You're...you're Supergirl? You kidding me, Kara!?"

"Please, believe me-"

"Believe you? How can I believe anything you say now? You literally lied to me for years, to my face. I had theories but to have them confirmed-" Lena snarled. Kara burst into tears, sobbing. 

"I-I never wanted you to find out like this!"

"Did you intend for me to find out at all?"

"....No. B-but only because I was trying to-" Lena shook her head.

"Protect me. Sure, Kara. Classic excuse. Maybe I was less safe, because I didn't know. Ever think about that? I came to Kara Danvers for _everything_. You swore to me once you would protect me. i once wondered how will little Kara Danvers do that? My little nerd Kara. Now I know. I wish I didn't. I didn't want to believe it!"

"I know and I'm here to give you the whole truth, so I can start winning your trust back! I never wanted to hurt you, Lena and I don't want to lose my best friend."

"What, to _evil_? You think I will become my brother now?" Lena sneered. 

"No! I was so wrong, and I am so sorry! That Luthor comment, completely out of line. Getting angry at you because you tried to help a friend and you needed Kryptonite to do it, lying to your face for two years.... I have no excuse. I completely get it if you never want to see me again. 

Hiding my identity...it wasn't personal. It never is. I have it so that my loved ones are safe. If my enemies find out I'm Kara, they will hurt them to get to me. You know that. It's part of the job. Superman does it too. My friends from Earth One do it.

But just know, Lena, that I have your back. I always have, You know that. I defended you when James claimed you were pure evil. I defended you when Edge tried to frame you. I saved you when you got poisoned."

"If you think that makes  it all ok-"

"I know it doesn't Lena! We'll stop Reign together, and after that, if you want to let me prove to you I can be trusted again, I will. I'll do whatever it takes. We had such fun together. Maybe...I got possessive. You were with Sam for weeks. I ....assumed the worst out of jealousy." The truth was out. "My problems lie with not the Kryptonite but the woman herself."

"And my problems lie with the fact that while you became a better friend, you became a worse hero. Hell, not even a hero at all. I thought I could trust you with everything but you lied about so much and all because I'm a Luthor-"

"That's not it! Please, Lena, believe me, I should never have said that or done those things. I never believed myself capable. But jealousy does bad things to people. It did bad things to me."

"You know full well nothing's going on with Sam and I. I'm with James."

"I dated James too. He's my good friend too. Perhaps....I was just scared. Scared you might get yourself killed trying to cure Sam all by yourself. I should have trusted you. We should have worked out a deal instead of throwing around blame. That was not heroic, you're right. Thank you Lena for making me a better hero. Reminding me of who I am and what I am supposed to be. That is why we need you. That is why I need you. Your strong, kind heart can steer me back on track."

Lena was openly crying, and sniffling by this point. Kara had bore her heart. Except for one last thing. 

"Why would you even _care_ if I was supposedly sleeping with Sam?"

Kara turned away, hesitating. 

"I don't know...."

"Yes you do, Kara!"

"No I don't!"

"Tell me the _truth_!"

"I LOVE YOUUU!" Kara finally screamed with all her might. "I love you _so much_ and it's tearing me apart! I want to _snap_ James' neck every time he touches you! I want to punch him for even looking twice at you! It's taking all my strength not to. Rao, punching Reign was cathartic." She balled her fists up at her sides. "But I couldn't tell you before. How could I? You are clearly straight, I have no chance. What would it have gained me other than awkwardness? 

I honestly, truly, love you Lena. You're one of the kindest, most beautiful, amazing, smart and funny women I have ever known. Please don't let our fighting get in the way of that. Please don't ever stop being the woman I know you are. You're my hero, Lena Luthor. You always were."

Lena was not expecting this. "I thought you hated me...."

"No, Lena....I love you. I always will." She smiled sadly. 

Lena stepped forward and hugged Kara. "I forgive you." Lena admitted in such a quiet whisper that only Kryptonians could have heard it clearly. "I still don't fully trust you."

Kara's sad smile slowly turned into a happy one. She bore her soul and fully expected Lena to hate her forever, and she didn't. _I love her so much._

"I will be worthy of you, Lena. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be, if that is what it takes."

"It's ok, Kara....It's ok."

They then hugged tightly, for what felt like hours. Kara simply enjoyed being in Lena's arms, confident that things could eventually go back to how they were.

Yes, Kara had loved the ravenhead. She fell for her almost from the moment she saw her but resigned herself to men because she believed she had no chance. Why would the amazing intelligent Lena Luthor go with a dorky nerd like her? It was impossible in her mind. 

Even so, even if they were reincarnated countless times, Kara Danvers would still fall in love with Lena Luthor.


End file.
